


Let Your Long Hair Down

by Misslethwaite



Series: It's A Goode-Day To Be Domestic [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a random scene that wouldn't leave me alone, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslethwaite/pseuds/Misslethwaite
Summary: Just our two favourite witches taking a warm bath together.





	Let Your Long Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

> The product of me procrastinating from procrastination. Here, have this fluffy semi-crack foxxay/goodeday scene/one-shot/thing. It’s a lot sweeter than the other ultra sad shots I’ve also been writing (I needed a break from the feels)… This one is actually happy, with no sad subtext either, I swear!

“You have such nice hair.”

The long fingers trailed from her back to tangle through wet strands of blonde hair, winding around the soft fingertips.

“Mmm,” the Supreme assented, still in a daze, as she tilted her head back towards Misty’s shoulder. The swamp witch continued to brush the older witch’s scalp, eliciting a hum of content from the lethargic headmistress lying limp against her. “So do you…” Cordelia murmured, closing her eyes and feeling the brush of Misty’s damp curls across her shoulder as she leaned forward.

“Not as pretty as yours,” came the husky whisper at Cordelia’s ear.

“Mm, stop it…” Cordelia swatted Misty’s hand half-heartedly, almost playfully, splashing the both of them slightly with the warm water. She could only mean stop the compliments as judging by her posture and her ‘purr’ – a deep humming sound that Misty was convinced only she could educe from the Supreme – she was more than happy to let Misty continue with her tender caresses.

It had been a good idea after all. To say so, would probably shoot the swamp witch’s ego through the ceiling so that it might match Madison’s, but Cordelia had to admit that a hot bath with her beloved had done wonders for the stiffness in her back from hovering over the desk all day. It had taken much imploring and quite a few amusing looks of those baby blue eyes to convince her to leave the work behind. Once she had caved and taken the offered hand, there was no turning back. Those same gentle hands had made short work of the sore tension in her muscles and the feel of Misty’s body pressed so close to hers, the warmth of close, damp skin to skin had done more than enough for many another sensation too. She couldn’t recall the last time she had ever been so relaxed, so content, so at ease…

“Would you like me to wash it?” The question shouldn’t have seemed so out of place, it was a valid suggestion but it still surprised her. Cordelia lightly shook her head, raising a hand to touch Misty’s. As she began trailing damp circles across the back of her palm, Misty’s fingers flipped her hand over so as to trace her own tender touches along the inside of Cordelia’s wrist, looping across the tattoo that lingered there. They sat like that a few moments more, in the blissful quiet, just playing with each other’s hands as the steam circled up around their joined wrists like a love knot, until Cordelia ever so slightly shook her head.

“You don’t have to do that,” she declined softly, settling against the swamp witch’s chest again, feeling the swell of each breath pressed close against her.

“No, I’d like to. ‘Course I’d like to,” Misty insisted, running her hand through the long damp locks again as though it were threads of gold spooling through her fingers. A sound that may have been a mix of scoff and chuckle left Cordelia’s lips as she shook her head again.

“Misty, really…”

“Hush. “Apparently the swamp witch wasn’t to be deterred, however Cordelia may have protested against such pampering. “It’s no trouble. And you’ll thank me for it when you feel better.”

“I already do…” Cordelia retorted, leaning her head back just as Misty leaned herself back so the kiss of her lips fell to the taller woman’s smooth collarbone instead. I feel the best I’ve felt in a long time… She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face at the disgruntled noise Misty made when she couldn’t quite reach the bottle on the floor. She didn’t have the heart to remind her she could have just used telekinesis. Either of them could have. She knew what her love was like once she had her mind set on something.

The Supreme felt the subtle shift as Misty turned her body just enough to arch her long limbs over the edge of the tub and reach for the products left there for such a purpose. A rush of breath, a ripple in the water and Cordelia waited for her to settle again. That is until she heard the younger witch scoff.

“Seriously, Dee?” Misty’s disbelieving tone had the Supreme’s brow furrow slightly.

“What?” Misty began to chuckle; she could feel the rise and fall of her chest with it, the low sound in her throat of genuine amusement. Confused, rather than concerned, Cordelia cracked open one eye, just slightly. Too delighted by the sound and senses though she did not move from her resting position against Misty.

“What is it?” she asked again, and this time her eyes opened fully, basking in the incredible image that hovered above where she had relaxed her head against Misty’s shoulder. The length of Misty’s jawline, the damp cascade of curls that curtained her face… Until Misty obstructed her view with the purple shampoo bottle, holding it just so, so that she could see the label. Wondering why Misty of all people was pointing out whatever brand it was, her gaze trailed Misty’s fingers to where her thumb tapped against the bottle. Absentmindedly taking note of how clean Misty’s nails were for a change, it took her a moment to see what on earth Misty was getting at. Oh.

“Supreme length? Really?” Misty laughed.


End file.
